Asha/RoySquadRocks' version
The protagonist of the final Monster Land/World game fights her opponent with any weapon she has on hand: be it her sword, her shield, her Pepelogoo, and even some odd choices for attack, like dousing her foes with a bucket of water. Her moveset might be rather limited, but her crazy attacks, unpredictability and rough hard A.I. setting will keep an average player at bay. ) |Image = File:RSRAshaPort.png |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Asha is a six button character, like a lot of RoySquadRocks' other characters. All of the crouching Normals, except for crouching and crouching , hit low. These two are the same as the standing versions, which can be attributed to the lack of sprites the author has. although Crouching is the launcher, and it has a very short range, making it hard to combo into. All air attacks hit overhead. Air is notable for being a high speed downward dive, making it pretty good for catching your opponent off guard. Her air makes her completely invincible after she does it, which may be a programming She can go from weaker strengths to stronger strengths when it comes to chaining. When air comboing, she can go from Stronger to weaker strengths, so she can do some real damage with air comboing. However, the timing must be done at a certain height, and the damage dampener quells the damage pretty quickly to prevent this from being broken. She can chain the into itself multiple times. Asha has no throws, so she must rely on her mix ups to win; judging by the fact that she does nothing when the player gets close to the opponent when they press + or + , it is inferred that a throw was supposed to be coded in, but was ultimately scrapped. The Pepelogoo Assist has a short range, but goes through other projectiles. A minor thing to note is that when the Pepelogoo follows you, you can use the attack before he gets back into his position next to you. The Bomb Special lays a trap for the opponent, and makes Asha run backwards, automatically giving her some breathing space. The bomb explodes if the opponent is to touch it, or if a long amount of time passes. A notable tactic is using the Bomb Special to pressure the opponent. set Bomb, -> -> -> knocks the opponent into the bomb -> -> Super Jump -> -> -> . The Pepelogoo Puff Hyper attacks with a barrage of fireballs, but it's more useful on bigger opponents, since the fireballs fly in a random pattern. Like many of RoySquadRocks' characters, Asha comes with three A.I. settings. There is an easy setting, a medium setting, and a hard setting. The first one rarely attacks and never uses Hypers, with the occasional Special move thrown into the mix, while the second one is a bit more aggressive and uses a Hyper every now and then. The third one, while the most formidable, uses its moves at inappropriate times, sometimes even using a Hyper that in no way, shape, or form would connect. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / || }} / | | }} + | | }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Fancy Ladies - Asha vs Shantae Mugen - Super Sailor Moon vs Asha|thumb The MegaBrony MUGEN - Octavia Melody vs Asha Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2015